There has been devised a conventional tape printing apparatus learning words that has been inputted and subsequently printed. The structure of a letter string ready for print operation reflects user's intention more definitely in comparison with a point of time where the user simply decides a letter string that constitutes a word. Accordingly, the conventional tape printing apparatus learns significant number of letter strings that reflect user's intentions so that learnt-and-stored contents can be made use for future chances.
The conventional tape printing apparatus is likely to cause a situation that the learning-purpose memory device stores not-efficiently-used learnt-and-stored contents without storing efficiently-used ones.